Episode 03: The Road to the Capital
Plot Early in the morning, Ukon introduced Rulutieh, who was mistaken as a Hororon bird by Haku, and asked them whether they want to join their group as Rulutieh's escort to the capital city. Haku, who hopes that they won't have to tag along was immediately brought under Kuon's mercy as she accepted the offer without hesitation, thinking that this can be a good opportunity to find a job for him. Later that day as they travel to their destination, there were two figures who was observing the convoy with unknown intentions. As the night falls, the convoy temporarily set a camp to rest where Rulutieh provided food with her own cooking, which Haku complimented her cooking skills despite being a princess. Haku volunteered to get the water for Kuon and Rulutieh's bath as a gratitude for the food. Despite his cool act, he had difficulty carrying the water bucket, where Maroro suffers the same fate later as he tried to help him. In the end, he had no choice but to rely on Kokopo's offered services, which filled Maroro with frustration for her success. The figure, who was observing the group fled after Kuon immediately became aware of their presence, where she mistakenly thought that Haku was peeking on their bath. The next day, the convoy stopped their tracks as they encounter a troubled woman whose cart was stuck in a rut. Ukon ordered some of his men to help her but a bunch of armed men surrounds them, revealing the woman's true nature as a thief and declared that she'll be seizing their cargo. As the thieves departs with their cargo, Haku asked Ukon his true intentions which he revealed that the convoy was a plot to destroy the gang of thieves. The thieves arrived to their secret hideout through a hidden path behind a waterfall, where Mozunu stated that there was no need to worry about the guards from the capital catching their activities of kidnapping women and other malicious intent. Nosuri, who was displeased about their nature, ended their alliance and Ougi cuts down one of the cargo's covering, revealing some of Ukon's men hiding inside. While the thieves and Ukon's men fights each other, Mozunu escapes through a secret passage designed for emergencies. The passage lead where Haku and Kuon is, interrupting their meal and decided to take them as hostage for their escape. Mozunu ridiculed Haku for his inability to save his companion and spat on his face, which enraged Kokopo and mercilessly beats them. Mozunu attempted to flee with his accomplices but was immediately arrested by the guards from the capital lead by a person with a mask. Oshutoru gave his thanks for protecting Rulutieh, he introduced himself as the Royal General of the Right and departs from the area, remarking that he's looking forward to the day where they'll meet again. As they get closer to the capital, Kuon and the others was amazed how big the city is. Maroro attempted to offer himself as Haku's guide but was immediately rejected with a kick from Kokopo, filling him with frustration from the rivalry yet again. Gallery UtaItsu_Episode_3_Cut_1.png|Rulutieh revealing herself as the source of the voice UtaItsu_Episode_3_Cut_2.png|Two figures keeping an eye on the convoy UtaItsu_Episode_3_Cut_3.png|Nosuri displeased about Mozunu's future gang activities UtaItsu_Episode_3_Cut_4.png|Secret passage lead to Haku's group location UtaItsu_Episode_3_Cut_5.png|Kokopo's anger towards Mozunu UtaItsu_Episode_3_Cut_6.png|Oshutoru ordering his men to arrest Mozunu and his accomplices Characters By order of appearances * Haku * Rulutieh * Kuon * Ukon * Maroro * Nosuri * Ougi * Oshutoru Trivia * Kuon's expression after meeting Oshutoru implies that she noticed something about him. Category:Anime Category:Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen (TV) Episode